


Summer

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bi!Daisy, Bi!Jemma, Established Relationship, Everyone is Bi and the Points Don't Matter, F/F, First Time, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: It's a warm, breezy afternoon when Jemma confesses she's never gone all the way with a girl before. Daisy decides it's time to change that.Rated M/E.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skimmons first time where Jemma has never been with a girl but Daisy has, smutty and fluffy and cute.
> 
> Title inspired by Kodaline's "The One"
> 
> I am still taking Femslash Feb prompts/requests (both smutty & non-smutty) here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant). I reserve the right to deny requests, but I will give you the opportunity to submit another if I turn it down.

It’s a warm, breezy afternoon. Sunlight shines through the window and onto the white sheets and pale flesh in a tangle on the bed. They’re kissing and kissing and kissing – kissing so much they can hardly breathe – kissing hard and fast enough that the air is heating up around them and their heads are starting to spin. Horizontal, in bed, with the sheets coiled and bunched around them, they are kissing, and touching everywhere they can reach. Jemma has her hands on Daisy’s back and in her hair and Daisy has hers on Jemma’s shoulders and her hips, each driving toward the other in enthusiastic, heady, heat-fuelled kissing.

Daisy’s hands make their way under Jemma’s shirt and feel her hot, flushed skin, rising and falling with her breathing and as she leans this way and that, angling and re-angling their lips against each other, until suddenly –

“Daisy.”

It’s only as loud as a breath, and Daisy is glad all of a sudden for the stop in movement, confusing though it was.

“I feel like – now’s the time to tell you…well, now if any…that um – I haven’t…I mean I haven’t really done this before.”

Daisy pulls back a little, puzzled.

“Sex?” she frowns. “Yes you have. You’ve bragged numerous times. Sometimes in explicit detail.”

“Well, yes, but,” Jemma blushes. “I mean I haven’t done this with a girl before. Not all the way anyway which – well, is…where I was hoping to get tonight, if we’re being honest.”

“Don’t you worry, babe, I can get there,” Daisy swears. “There’s nothing to worry about, it’s not even that different. Except usually, it’s better. That’s not even a brag that’s like. An objective fact.”

Jemma scoffs.

“I’ve had sex with some _good_ men,” she insists.

Daisy puffs out her chest. “Then I’ll just have to make sure you have sex with some good women too. And by women I mean me.”

“Ooh, is that a hint of possessiveness I hear, Miss Johnson?” Jemma arches an eyebrow. In reply, Daisy leans back over Jemma’s body and kisses her back into the mattress.

“You bet it is, Miss Simmons,” Daisy growls. Then she kisses her way quickly down Jemma’s neck, and Jemma squirms. Daisy sticks with her pulse point, kissing and licking it gently as she undoes the buttons of Jemma’s blouse with gusto.

“You’re ticklish,” Daisy murmurs, amused. “That could be fun.”

“I’ll take whatever fun you’ve got, babe,” Jemma responds, and she can feel Daisy laugh against her skin. It’s a laughter that holds possibilities and sweet mischief as much as innocent amusement, but as quickly as Jemma is intrigued, she is distracted.

Daisy slides the shirt off Jemma’s shoulders and kisses lower, down to the edge of her bra. She unclips it and manoeuvres it away with Jemma’s help, replacing it with firm, steady hands, squeezing and massaging and fondling. She kisses the now-heaving breasts too, and drags a tongue around each nipple until they’re both standing pert. Jemma stops trying to watch her at this point and has her head lashing in the sheets. Her hands scrabble to meet Daisy’s and take over a somewhat more frenzied imitation of her movements. She twists a little harder at her nipples than Daisy would have expected, but then again, it’s not like Jemma’s a complete virgin. A little naïve in the ways of lady loving, perhaps, but far from unversed in her own pleasure.

“Don’t get too excited,” Daisy warns, although the unabashed pleasure on Jemma’s face is twisting her up inside. “The show’s barely even started.”

With a gasp, Jemma drops her breasts and lifts her head.

“This is it – this is the part that’s different?” she breathes.

“Like I said, it’s not that different, unless –“ Daisy gapes, the question hitting her all of a sudden. “Jemma you…have had an orgasm before right? Like a real one?”

Jemma laughs. “Yes, of course I have.”

“And you’ve had non-penetrative…attention. Down there.”

“Absolutely! I demand reciprocity, always! Which- I mean that’s the part I’m not really sure about. I’ve never gone down on anyone else’s…you know…”

Daisy grins. “We’ll get to that reciprocity part later, but for now – since you’ve already had the tongue job, what about fingers?”

“Only my own, really.”

_“Excellent.”_

Jemma’s belt is a little less excellent, but Daisy has never shied away from a little work. She soon manages to have the stiff denim of Jemma’s shorts far enough out of the way to slip her hand inside. Jemma shivers.

“This is exciting,” she confesses.

“Good, I’m glad,” Daisy encourages. “And I’m glad your body agrees with you. Damn you’re wet.”

“I can’t take credit for your hotness. Or your- _oh – “_

Daisy moves slowly at first, easing the panties away and stroking gently at Jemma’s clit. She moves in circles around it, touches it, presses and tweaks it, and Jemma groans. Then, ever so slowly, Daisy slides a finger between the slick folds of Jemma’s skin, and hooks it up into her. Jemma chuckles absurdly.

“That’s so bizarre. It feels like my arm’s gone to sleep and I’m- _mm_ …”

Daisy tries two fingers, and feels Jemma clench and unclench around them.

“Is ‘bizarre’ really the word you want to use?” Daisy presses in a warm, silky voice. “Does it still feel bizarre? Perhaps, _electric.”_

“Yes.”

“Stunning.”

“Yes.”

_“Sexy.”_

_“Yes._ Oh, go deeper Daisy.”

“It’s not deeper you want.” Daisy adds another finger and Jemma squirms, trying to open up for them at the same time she’s trying to press herself down onto them. One hand continues to make an effort palming her breasts but the other reaches for a grasp on the sheets, anticipating the dizzying impact of what is to come. Daisy adds a little more depth, too, for good measure, and speeds up a little, until Jemma’s back arches.

“Oh, that’s _wonderful,”_ she moans. “Don’t stop.”

Daisy doesn’t plan to – not until it’s over. To that end, she works Jemma’s shorts and underwear further down her smooth-shaven summer legs and flicks them away, then brings her lips back into play, kissing upward from Jemma’s ankle this time, making her way up over the sensitive flesh of her thighs and to her groin, where her tongue lavishes Jemma’s clit as her fingers return their attention to her entrance.

“Faster, Daisy,” Jemma demands, and Daisy obeys, moving both her tongue and her fingers into a faster rhythm, alternating the peaks of sensation so that Jemma is tossed from one to the other until they become indiscernible and her whole body is filled with euphoria – until she bursts, and cries out, and pulses her hips onto Daisy’s fingers as she cums.

 _“Ohh,”_ she groans, raking her own hair out of her face as Daisy withdraws and observes her gasping success from above. “That was magnificent.”

“I know.” Daisy beams with pride. “But don’t worry, I won’t hold you to the same expectations, since it’s your first time and all. And honestly, I wasn’t expecting reciprocation, but if you want to get me back for popping your lady-cherry I might as well teach you how to pop one yourself. The nuance is usually on the giving end after all.”

She drops her shorts right off the bat, for ease of access, and springs back onto the bed, more eager than she had previously realised to have Jemma get her off at long last. Jemma, meanwhile, is shaking off her own distractions and preparing herself; as with most things in life, she doesn’t accept being a beginner at sex to mean being lazy at it. By the looks of that steely glint in her eye, Jemma intends to work until Daisy is in a fit of ecstasy, and as far as she’s concerned, Daisy can’t wait. She spreads her legs, inviting, and Jemma studies the space between them uncertainly.

“Come on, then,” Daisy beckons. “I promise you won’t make a fool of yourself. I’ll teach you, I’ll be right with you the whole time. Unless you blow my mind, obviously. In which case my teaching will be irrelevant.”

Jemma blushes and chokes on her words.

“I’m sorry, it’s just – I don’t really know what to do.”

“Yes you do!” Daisy drops a finger down to her own groin and rubs lightly, enough to keep herself aroused from the make-out and Jemma’s orgasm, but not enough to overly stimulate herself. That’s Jemma’s job. “Look, think about what you like, right? Try that. It’s a little weird to get the hang of at first, like trying to do your own hair when you’re used to doing other people’s except…well, the opposite, really. But the point is, the base knowledge is there.”

Nodding, trying to instil confidence in herself and take Daisy’s advice, Jemma crawls onto the bed. She remembers what Daisy did, kissing her and feeling her up first. She remembers her own masturbation, too, and wonders how she might map it out on Daisy’s skin.

“Stop thinking about it, genius,” Daisy advises. “And just do.”

That one settles over her easier, and though it takes some effort, Jemma tries to push her deeper and more analytical thoughts aside. She leans over Daisy and Daisy eagerly reaches up for a kiss, and below, out of sight, Daisy takes Jemma’s hand and guides it down her sensitive hips and between her legs, inviting her to explore. Soon enough, Jemma’s fingers take up the mission of their own accord. Daisy moans softly and relaxes, and Jemma takes this as a good sign. Her fingers become more bold, and in the process, more wet.

“There, see?” Daisy hums with satisfaction at Jemma’s progress. “You already know what to do. _Ah_ that’s a good spot, hit there again. _Mmm.”_

Jemma smiles, her fingers working with fastidious care and a slow, firm stroke that she usually enjoys herself. She watches the expressions cross Daisy’s face – uncontrollable ecstasy, to mild enjoyment, to longing, to ecstasy again. Her experimenting fingers find a balance between longing and bliss, and she watches Daisy’s eyes flutter closed as if rocking on the tipping point is too much, and then she retreats again and returns to a steady pumping.

“Ah, you minx,” Daisy curses. “You’re playing me like a fiddle.”

“You are fascinating to watch,” Jemma explains, “but if I may, I’d also like to try the other thing. You know.”

“You wanna eat me out? Go, babe, I believe in you.” Daisy sighs and waves a hand at her pelvic area. She’s quite happy rocking Jemma’s fingers, but she’ll take a tongue any day.

“That may require a little more – uh, instruction,” Jemma requests. “I’m not headshy at all, it’s just - there’s a lot less there to grab than I’m used to, if you know what I mean.”

Daisy chuckles and, resigning herself to the loss of Jemma’s impressively quick-learning fingers, commits her attention to the greater cause of better sex in future.

“It’s more like kissing than a blowjob,” Daisy explains. “Less sucking, more _stroking._ Gentler use of the tongue, for now anyway. And fingers too, if you like, but don’t get too fancy all at once.”

“I’m very coordinated,” Jemma promises.

“I’m sure you are, but you’ll also have your face in between my legs soon and since that’s what you want to work on, stick with that. There’ll be plenty of time for multimedia presentations later.”

Jemma smiles. “If you’re sure.”

“I very much am. I can take care of myself up here. Now please, get down there. Little Daisy’s getting lonely.”

Jemma kisses her way down, because there’s no harm in a little warm-up, and when she reaches the slick folds between Daisy’s legs she realises what Daisy had meant. The folds of her cervix are more like lips than anything else, so it is somewhat like kissing after all. Plus, she’s the one doing the reaching out this time, and she has to push Daisy’s legs apart for access instead of holding onto them for support. As usual, though, Jemma adapts, and she’s pleased when she feels Daisy’s pelvic muscles start to twitch and grab.

“That’s a girl,” Daisy hisses, stroking her own clit. She doesn’t need to work as hard as she’d expected – Jemma’s doing a remarkable job. “Don’t let up now, work for it.”

Jemma does, pressing harder and deeper and reaching every crevice that she can, and with a little assistance from Daisy’s fingers she soon brings Daisy to a singing climax.

“Shit, Jemma, that’s the stuff.” Daisy breathes heavily as she comes down, but Jemma’s head is still between her legs, licking and sucking gently at her cum. Daisy shivers at the thought of it, still in the throes of orgasm and imagining the taste of herself on Jemma’s lips.

“Now come up here and kiss me,” she demands, and she is not disappointed. She groans into Jemma’s mouth. “You’re a fucking goddess.”

“I had a good fucking teacher.” Jemma returns a coy smile, and Daisy laughs and pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
